Davyd Levvis
Imperial Life High Colonel, 501st Imperial Stormtrooper Legion (RET) Imperial Commands: (most recent first) 501st Imperial Stormtrooper Legion 3rd Battlion, 11th IGF Brigade, 6th IGF Div 988th Special Operations Company F Company, 101st Battlion. Brief History Davyd was born on one of the worlds on the fringe of the Empire. His early life was pretty normal, school, helping around his fathers shop. When he turned 18 he signed up for the planetary militia as was required by law intending to serve his two years and going on to College. After his two years were up he was asked to stay in the reserves as he went to college. About a year into college the Planet was attacked by the Rebellion as it was a minor support base for Empire. The Rebels laid siege to the planet, as a reservist Davyd was called up to lead one of the Infantry companies of the Militia. The planetary government citizens were fortunate that the planet was an out of the way relativly unimportant one because the Rebellion only allocated light forces to blockade and subdue the planet. After several years of fighting, mostly guerilla type as the Militia didn't have many heavy weapons or vehicles, the Rebel Alliance finally had had enough and sent several Ships with a couple regiments and just about wiped out the fighting forces and several cities on the planet killing Davyd's parents. Davyd was one of the few surviving Militia who were able to escape and head for the nearest Imperial base on vowing to fight on. On the way to the Base they stopped to get some medical help for some of the more seriously injured of the group. While staying on this planet Davyd met Amunet one of the medical staff at the Hospital there, they became quite good friends and eventually lovers. Amunet decided to join Davyd when he left for the Imperial Base a few months later. Davyd joined the Imperial Ground Forces, since he held a comission already he was sent on to Officer's school. During the time he was away Amunet left him. Davyd was assigned to F company, 101st Batt, 12th Brigade, 6th IGF Div on Tattooine as a Captain. While on Tattoine he met a Doctor, one that he would eventually become best friends with. After distiinguishing himself on Tattooine he moved on to the 988th Battalion, Special Operations, under General Morrison. Shortly after taking command of the 11th IGF Brigade, he was asked to join the Stormtroopers. After a stint on Carida he returned and assumed the duties of the XO for the 501st Legion, under the command of Gen. Petra Doom. Over time, working closely together, things lead to other things and eventually they became lovers, something they kept very very quiet. When Petra retired, Davyd was promoted to High Colonel and assumed the command of the 501st. A few years and a few campaigns later, Davyd was involved in a rather nasty mess, his best friend, Dr. Lynae Cassius, and several others were accused of High Treason. Before it was all said and done with, he saw his best friend tortured and exiled. One incident of interest. He was with a detachment of Stormtroopers when they captured Dareus and his then fiance, Kiare Quinn. Caspian Life Lieutnenant, CDUMC He has participated in numerous campaigns the most recent was the http://sw1mush.wikia.com/wiki/Sixth_Battle_of_Coruscant 6th Battle for Corsucant Caspian Marine Commands: Security Detail for the First Lady of Caspar Levvis, Davyd